


Tall

by Questioning_TrashCan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Hide and Seek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questioning_TrashCan/pseuds/Questioning_TrashCan
Summary: this is literally just a kin memory of mine. if anyone remembers this dont be scared to hit me up @terepisbitch on tumblr.i took some liberties with the end of this scene, i dont remember it too well, but i made my best guess based on what my gamzee and i were like.





	Tall

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just a kin memory of mine. if anyone remembers this dont be scared to hit me up @terepisbitch on tumblr.
> 
> i took some liberties with the end of this scene, i dont remember it too well, but i made my best guess based on what my gamzee and i were like.

"Hide and seek?" You don't need to be able to see to know he's giving you the look, the look that says 'Are you fucking serious? We're not two anymore, why would we play a grub game?' You can feel it burning into you, lighting your red-stained eyes on fire. Karkat tends to exude that kind of intensity, whether he intends it or not. But you've got your heart set on playing this 'grub game', because you're bored as shit, and Gamzee's down with whatever, as always. He's not the one you need to convince. Karkat is.

You give him a look in return. One that embodies all of the thoughts you thought in the last minute or so. You feel him starting to grow awkward. You can't blame him. You can't say you know what it's like to have a staring match with a blind girl, it's probably really weird. He sighs and gives a groan.

"Alright, alright, fine, a couple rounds. Gamzee, do you want to play?"

"Sure, bro, I'll get my game on," he chuckles from the other side of the couch, and Karkat sighs as he turns the TV off.

"Then I will do the honors of seeking first," he sounds so fake-happy about it that you almost feel bad. Almost. But he only complains _before_ you make him do stuff, so you won't feel bad for it in an hour. He clasps his palms over his eyes and begins counting, and that's your cue to scramble away and hide, which you do, Gamzee close on your tail. You climb to the top of Karkat's hive to his clothes trap, where you're sure he won't look for at least a little while considering you usually stay out of his shit. It seems Gamzee has the same idea (though you're not sure what his reasoning is - he's always in Karkat's shit) because he follows you soon after, ambling into the clothes trap just as soon as you'd settled down in amongst Karkat's endless clothesline of grey pants. The trap smells like Karkat- his whole hive does, but Gamzee has now brought the smell of sopor and sleep into it, and that is an unforgivable crime. And you were here first!

"Out!' You hiss as he plonks his bony ass onto the floor, but he just laughs and gives a few soft honks as you retreat to the safety of rows and rows of Karkat's pants. Hopefully it's dark enough that he won't be able to see your horns when he opens the door. But Gamzee doesn't seem too bothered about giving you away, so it might be all for naught anyway. You can't believe you've got a crush on this guy.

It's only recently that you've realized and accepted that, though. His acts of defiance against you, like the one currently happening for example, should infuriate you, but you're fighting back the urge to laugh with him, instead. You are hopelessly pale for this clown. And you're stuck in your mutual-friend's clothes trap while said mutual friend counts down to come find you.

"Twenty-nine, thirty! You two better be ready!" You hear him call, and you sigh. Welp, there's no way of getting Gamzee out now. 

"Fine, fine, at least hide better," you insist, moving aside so he can squeeze in beside you, holding the line of pants open. Gamzee is much bigger than you, and that's not even mentioning his horns. Teal bloods aren't the tallest caste, but Gamzee's huge even for a purple, and he's not even fully grown! You've demanded that he give you some of his height before, and he just picked you up and put you on his shoulder so you could feel tall. What you actually felt was off balance, especially when he didn't hold on tight enough and you fell. You were in the water at the time, so you didn't get hurt, but dammit, is he maddening.

"Don't mind if I do, sis." Maddeningly beautiful. His voice is scratchy, no more than yours of Karkat's, but he's always so genuinely cheerful about everything he says, and fuck you really didn't think this through, did you? Well, in your defense, you didn't count on him hiding literally right beside you. There's not so little room that you feel crushed, but it's bordering on that, and aren't purples supposed to be cold-blooded? It's hot in here. You discreetly raise a hand to your cheek and realize it's your face. Shit. You can't be found like this, Karkat would never let you live that down.

Pale is one quadrant you haven't touched - not even with Vriska before your falling out. But then again, you've never felt so strongly about anyone before.

"Hey, Tez?" He asks, shifting, and you dread answering, but you do, turning your face towards him in response. "Do you think we could shift a bit? Not a lot of room in here for a tall brother like me, you know?"

You sigh. Of course. "Yeah, sure." You figured he'd go hide in another part of the clothes trap at some point. Just as you're calming down from your little crisis about having him so close, he picks you up and drags you into his lap, shuffling back against the wall so that you're hidden again. Your face lights up once more, hotter than before as he hugs you to his chest, and you almost whine because of it. He has to know what he's doing to you, no one is that dense, not even Gamzee.

When you're right about to blurt out the question, he speaks for you, grinning down at you. "This okay, sis?" Your words catch in your throat and you nod, putting your face back in his chest so he doesn't see it. Shit, what do you do now? You feel like one of those 5-sweep-old wigglers on troll yahoo answers asking the endless, endless questions about potential moirails and what it means when they do this, or what to do when they find someone else, except you're the five-sweep old wiggler that doesn't know how to spell moirail or what to do when they randomly decide to engage in (platonic? pale?) cuddles during a game of hide and seek. 

He... Feels so warm. He's only a couple castes higher than you, he should be cooler, maybe he's running a fever? It is a little stuffy in here. 

"You comfortable?" You ask, honestly prepared to dash out of the clothes trap and hide somewhere else. But everything feels so slow and gooey, like time is wading through sopor slime on the way to sleep. You think you could happily sleep here in Gamzee's arms as he paps you, then you catch yourself a flush harder because that thought was so disgustingly pale and you're embarrassing yourself.

He nods, bringing you out of your thoughts with a chuckle. "Yeah, sis. You?" You simply hum in response, not trusting your voice to speak any more. It's now that you start simultaneously wishing that Karkat would find you, and wishing that he never finds you. The door stays firmly shut, and you're starting to think it's the latter. What's taking him so long? His hive isn't _that_ big.

You don't get a chance to ask this question aloud because Gamzee's hand is suddenly cupping the back of your head, softly, gently, slowly stroking your hair. Your hair is fine, but wild. It has the potential to be straight, even, if you'd bother to do anything to it besides hacking at it once a month. You're ripped out of your thoughts when his finger brushes your horn and you let out a soft, sharp "Ah." He realizes what he's done and pulls his hand away, and you're torn between hoping that was an accident and hoping it wasn't.

Usually you'd hand his ass to him for trying to pull something like that, but it's just you two in Karkat's clothes trap, and you are unbelievably timid around him recently. You haven't moved or made a sound since he pulled his hand away, but it's back to stroking your hair now and you know what, this is nice. You could get used to this. Your nerves are on edge, half wanting him to stop touching you completely and the other half wanting to latch onto him like a Koala and cuddle him until Karkat found you there. You settle somewhere between the two and do nothing while he continues to stroke your hair, scratching your head with his nails as he moves his hand and fuck, you really just want to kiss him.

His hand finds your horn again, rubbing the base of it with the flesh between his thumb and forefinger, and that does it. Without warning, you sit up in his lap, grab his face, and crash your lips against his. You are pale as fuck for this idiot clown that keeps touching you, and you're not going to hide it anymore. At least not from him. You feel him stiffen at the gesture, and have a moment of panic. Have you read this wrong? Your heart's pounding in your ears, in your head, in your stomach, and you think you're going to hurl when you pull away, but he pulls you back in and kisses you again, closed mouth, soft as a fluffbeast's fur, pale as paper, and tears spring to your eyes, falling down your face as they close because this is all you've wanted since you fell for him, and he reciprocated before you could even explain yourself. You break the kiss to take a breath, he gives your lips a couple more smooches, and you can only imagine what he looks like with your lipstick all over his mouth. You almost laugh at the thought. Almost.

You really don't want this to end. You want to keep kissing him, keep cuddling him, the relief washing over you is enough to make you weep, but you don't, because you can't stop smiling and he's kissing away your tears, papping your other cheek with a couple shooshes, and you relax again because you know for sure now you're on the same page. Or maybe his natural response is a pale one? That's cute. Either way, you're relieved he didn't push you away because you were so sure in that moment that he would. It's only then you realize you're actually straddling him, face flushing darkly as you climb off his lap. You must be dreaming, this has to be a dream. It doesn't feel real.

"You okay, Tez?" But his voice sounds so real, his touch feels corporeal, and he still smells like sopor and sleep and _Gamzee._

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." The air feels so cold now without him, and an involuntary shiver runs down your posture pole. He takes note of this and wraps an arm around your shoulders, hugging you to him, and you do the same around his waist.

"Because I didn't mean to all up an' make you uncomfortable if you are," He sounds so genuine. It makes your blood pusher hurt.

"No, no, I did that part of my own," you laugh, but you're just making it awkward. Goddammit. "Sorry, I just, fuck, alright, here goes." You sit up straight, pulling away from his embrace (however much you want it). "Gamzee Makara, I have been pale for you for at least half a sweep now, and I never meant to tell you under such... Circumstances. In fact I pretty much planned on not telling you ever, but, uhh, I guess the meowbeast is out of the sack now, huh?"

He just looks at you, and you've never felt self conscious about people looking at you, but after spilling your heart out to your pale crush, it's a little bit intimidating. Finally, he speaks. "Damn, really?" He sounds surprised, and you roll your eyes.

"No, this was all a prank, Karkat's in on it too," You say with every ounce of sarcasm you can muster, and he laughs. 

"Well shit, I was hopin' you were serious, because I got a pale thing for you, too." Your heart stops. You gathered as much from his reciprocation before, but it's different having it said aloud. You kneel beside him, cupping his face (which feels hotter than before), and lean in to kiss his lips again. Imagine the odds of this. Having your crush reciprocate any emotion was something in of itself, but having them reciprocate in the same quadrant was something else entirely, and you kind of feel like you're the one getting pranked, but you don't care because he's so fucking nice to kiss.

You have no idea how long it's been since the game started or since you first kissed, and Karkat still hasn't found you, so you and Gamzee get up to go find _him._

Turns out he's on the couch downstairs watching the rest of the movie without you. He never left, figuring you'd get bored and come back down eventually.

"Surprised it took you two so long to crack," he says when you sit down on the couch next to him, Gamzee close behind. "What were you even doing?"

"Hiding?" You offer before Gamzee can say anything, because you can feel him itching to spill the beans that you're now official. It was the happiest moment of your life, but you don't want Karkat to know just yet, considering their past relations and considering they were in *karkat's* house. Now that you think about it, it was actually kind of disrespectful.

That guilt simmers for the rest of the movie but melts away when Gamzee, on the way out and out of earshot from Karkat, offers to walk you back to your hive, and he picks you up and lets you ride on your shoulders on the way there. You feel tall.


End file.
